Miss Independent
by Wolfie The Fearless
Summary: Blake Belladonna is hopelessly in love with her boss Weiss Schnee. Inspired by a music video.


**_I don't own anything_**.

Blake Belladonna walked into her workplace. A massive office building, bustling with employees rushing to reach a deadline. Dressed in a white dress shirt, black silk vest, black tie, black dress pants along with a suit jacket the faunus made her way towards her desk.

"Good morning Blake." A trio of girls greeted as they passed by.

Blake returned their greeting with a charming smile and her very own good morning.

This went on during her route to her desk, various women, human and faunus greeting her with a good morning and flirtatious looks.

Once at her own office Blake opened the door and stepped inside. The black-haired faunus was an esteemed employee of Weiss Schnee herself after the heiress took her father's place, hence why she got her own office. The office itself wasn't to large but was way better than the cramped cubicle Blake first started out with.

Blake sauntered over to her desk, shrugging off her suit jacket and placing it on the back of her leather desk chair.

A knock rang out on her office door, looking up Blake discovered it was her bestfriend Yang.

"Hey Casanova." The blonde greeted with a dazzling smile, her hands on her hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _stop_ _calling me that_?" The cat faunus uttered whilst facing palming.

"Awe, C'mon Blakey! I _know_ you have all these women wrapped around your finger, I mean except the one you _want_." Yang teased. Inclining her head towards their boss' office.

Blushing, Blake dropped her hand and started tugging at her shirt collar suddenly feeling _very_ hot.

"I don't know what your talking about." She replied lamely.

Yang rolled her lilac colored eyes amused that her _bestfriend_ who can charm that pants off anyone gets flustered over a crush on Weiss Schee- _their boss._

"Don't forget about that meeting today at one." Yang said, pointing a finger at Blake.

"Don't worry I won't, I don't want a repeat of last time." Blake cringed at the thought of when she was just an intern and had been put in charge of delivering mail as punishment for being late for a meeting.

"Ya know, Weiss _totally_ went easy on you." The blonde added. "When I missed a meeting, she had me buried in paperwork for _weeks."_

Discussion now over, Yang turned and with a smile left to her own office space.

Blake let out a sigh, sat down on her high quality chair and got to work.

 ** _WEISS SCHNEE'S OFFICE_**

Weiss watched Blake work, her head leaning on her hand and a blush painting her pale cheeks.

Her assistant Ruby just rolled her eyes at the display.

" _She's like a school girl with a crush."_ Ruby thought.

"Why don't you just ask her out Weiss?" She asked. Setting down the coffee Weiss asked her to get.

Weiss snapped out of her trance. She was definitely _not_ checking out how well the faunus filled out her suit. Or how her ears would twitch with every sound she heard. Or how her _beautiful_ amber eyes would scan the paper. How her tongue would poke out when she was focused.

Ruby sighed when she saw Weiss fall into another trance. _"She's hopeless."_

Ruby moved to stand next to Weiss placing her hand on her boss' shoulder. "Weiss." She called out while shaking her shoulder lightly.

Weiss blinked her sapphire eyes and sat up. Spotting the coffee Ruby brought her, the white-haired girl grabbed it and took a sip. "Thank you." She mumbled, trying to find her embarrassment at getting caught ogling her employee.

Smirking Ruby decided to drop the subject for now and return to her own cubicle.

 ** _BLAKE'S OFFICE_**

Blake rubbed her eyes and placed the document she was reading down on her mahogany desk. " _I need a break._ " She thought. Standing up Blake made her way towards the large window that was taller than her. Looking out she smiled when she saw a little girl walking her pet poodle, her parents not far behind. Turning away from the window she walked out of her office and towards the break room. Once in the break room she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

 **12:00**

" _Wow, I really do need a break."_ The faunus thought, running her hand through her thick, black mane.

Blake grabbed a mug and filled it with hot tea. Not long after she sat down people began to file into the room. Among the crowd, Blake spotted a mane of blonde hair making its way towards her.

"Hey Blake!" Yang greeted as she sat down across from her. "It's been _so_ long since we talked."

Blake giggled and took a sip of tea, warmth pooling in her stomach. "We talked this morning Yang."

Yang got out her lunch, a large turkey burger. The burger dripped with juices and was packed full with lettace, tomatoe, topped with melted cheese. The aroma made Blake's stomach growl loudly. Blake took out her own lunch, a simple tuna sandwich.

"Yeah but it's been _hours."_ Yang said as she took a bite from her burger.

Before Blake could take a bite of her own lunch an _attractive_ woman walked up to the table the duo were seated at. "Hey Blake, I have some homemade cookies would you like some?" She said in a melodious voice as she twirled a strand of her pitch black hair.

Blake's gaze lingered on the woman before looking at the cookies held out to her. "Sure, I'll take some." She agreed not wanting to be rude. She reached into the basket and retrieved two chocolate chip cookies. "Thank you." Blake said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Weiss watched on from her spot next to the door. "Hmph, Cinder." She grumbled.

After Blake and Yang finished their food and threw their wrappers in the waste bins, they stood outside of the break room next to the water jug.

"So what do you see Weiss?" Yang questioned the faunus who was still sipping her mug of tea.

Blake coughed and sputtered when she practically _inhaled_ her tea. "What?" She asked after the coughing fit subsided.

"Weiss, what do you see in her?"

Meanwhile, Ruby was on the other side of the wall when she heard the name of her boss/bestfriend. Curious Ruby listened in.

"I don't know, it's something about the way she moves, something about the kind of woman who wants but doesn't need you. She walks like a boss and talks like a boss, that's the kind of woman I need." Blake explained, her eyes glazing over when she spoke of the white-haired woman. Blake blushed when she realized how much she was gushing over Weiss.

Ruby used all of her will power not to squeal in delight. _"Oh my god! Weiss is gonna freak!"_

Blake checked her watch it was ten minutes until the meeting started. "Hey Yang, it's almost time for the meeting. we should get ready."

Nodding in agreement the blonde bombshell waved goodbye to Blake as she made her way back to her cubicle.

Blake looked down at the mug, shrugged and took the mug with her on her journey back to her desk. Opening her office door she sat down in her chair once again, enjoying the peaceful silence.

Atleast, that was the plan before the phone rang making Blake jump a foot in the air. Taking a deep breathe trying to calm her racing heart, Blake picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Hello Blake, I was wondering if you could help me understand some of this paper work." A familar voice spoke.

"Oh sure thing Cinder, I'll be right over." The faunus got out of her chair, missing it's comfortable embrace.

Blake dodged people while on her way towards Cinder's desk, ducking and weaving around people in the aisle. Eventually she made it towards Cinder desk, the woman sat in a standard office chair with a stack of papers infront of her.

Cinder caught sight of of the faunus and smiled. "Blake, why don't you take a seat like there and we can get started." She said directing Blake towards a small couch that was hidden in the corner.

"Sure."

Once the cat-faunus sat down Cinder scooped up the pile of papers and made herself comfortable next to Blake, their knees touching.

"So I was confused about this part, the numbers don't seem to add up."

Blake leaned into Cinder to get a better look at all the numbers and graphs. Immediately she spotted the problem. "Oh I see the problem, you'll have to multiply the the number of days."

( ** _A/N:I have no idea how business works)_**

Cinder grabbed some scrap paper and wrote down some numbers. Her amber eyes brightened when the answer made itself known. "Thanks Blake, I owe you one. This was supposed to be due now."

Blake smiled. "Sure no problem, What time is it?"

Cinder moved back to her computer and looked at the time in the bottom-right corner.

"1:05." Cinder replied.

Blake let out a curse. " _Shit_ , I'm late again." The suit-clad woman got up and tried to smooth out any wrinkles on her outfit.

Smirking, Cinder walked up to the fidgeting woman. "Good luck tiger." She said as she patted Blake's chest.

One faunus ear flicking in annoyance, Blake made a beeline for the conferance room. She flinched when she saw the door was closed and people were already inside along with Weiss who was going over a diagram.

Ears drooping in guilt, Blake eased open the door. Instantly, Weiss stopped talking and turned towards the door. The white-haired woman just motioned towards a seat at the head of the table.

Releasing the breathe she didn't know she was holding, Blake sat down in the chair next to Yang who was also in the meeting-who had a mischievous grin on her face.

Blake ignored the blonde bombshell and focused on the meeting. Weiss pointed at a particular part of the graph. The black-haired faunus opened her mouth to make a suggestion but was cut off by Weiss' hand. Not missing a beat the blue-eyed boss returned talking.

Most people would consider this _very_ rude, however Blake was not most people. Her faunus ears drooped but not with guilt or embarrassment but with love and admiration.

Yang could have _sworn_ she saw her bestfriend's eyes turn to hearts. Blake even had a dopey smile on face.

" _That girl has it bad."_ Yang thought, smirking.

Eventually the meeting came to an end, workers filed out of the room and towards their respective desks.

Blake was one of these workers and made her way back to her desk. Sighing she sat down and started on her work yet again.

"I wonder what my punishment will be." Blake muttered.

Pen scratching on paper and the occasional clicking of the keyboard filled her office until finally the work day had come to an end. Blake decided to stay and work for a bit after everyone had left.

Once the last person walked through the door, Blake walked out of her office with her jacket in hand thrown over her shoulder. She walked towards the same doors she had entered that morning, she was in the lobby when she heard someone call out to her.

"Blake!"

Turning, the faunus was met with sapphire eyes and white hair. "Hey Weiss." She said nonchalant, ignoring the thumping of her heart. Weiss ran up to the tall faunus slightly out of breathe.

 _"Curse her long legs."_ She thought. "I wanted to apologize for cutting you off today." She said as she tucked a strand of white hair behind one ear.

"It's ok, you _are_ the boss." Blake said calmly.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you?" Weiss asked.

Blake stomach was doing backflips. _Now or never_. "Well, dinner with you would be nice." A confident smile hiding how nervous she actually was.

Weiss blushed all the way down to her collar. "I wouldn't be opposed." She replied shyly. Casting one last glance at Blake before she walked out of the building and into the night leaving the cat faunus with a dopey smile on her face.

 _ **(A/N: i was inspired by a music video of the same title and decided to try it out. Plz leave a review and let me know if you like the way i wrote this. My last story in my opinion was a disaster so I'm trying to make up for it. So, again leave a review and let me know what you all think.**_


End file.
